tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Team Alpha
Team Alpha is a field team which is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A full team, it was designed to handle situations that required several agents. History Team Alpha found its routes in Interpol, when a team was formed by the organization to specialize in tracking down Type-7 distributors. Lucienne Christophe pushed for Tasia Spiro to become a team leader and Tasia got her wish. Jelena Hendraille, Colette Landry and Suzanna Ortiz were assigned to her team to make it well-rounded, the three also familiar with Type-7. Wanting the team to also have an undercover specialist, Interpol assigned experienced team leader Sophia Katsopolis to be second-in-command, which became a point of contention, but Sophie quickly accepted Tasia as being her superior. When Sophia went missing on an assignment Palmira Tiago, another experienced espionage-skilled team leader, to replace her until she was found. Soon after Sophia was rescued the entire team joined the ITEA and was kept as it was, Palmira and Sophia trading in an out so one would always remain in London while the other would join the team on assignments. Kioni Abasi was temporarily assigned to the team so she could learn from the experienced agents. A few months after this the team was disbanded when Tasia was temporarily suspended, Suzanna and Sophia temporarily joining Team Gamma while Palmira became the leader of Team Zeta, which Kioni also joined. After Tasia returned the team was reformed save for Palmira, who remained with Zeta. Following the fall of Ouroboros Sophia was made the new leader of Zeta. Members Current Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Team Leader and Undercover Expert|link=Tasia Spiro Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Second-in-Command and Tactical Expert|link=Jelena Hendraille Laura Vandervoort 5.jpg|Colette Landry Computer Expert|link=Colette Landry Eva La Rue.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Forensic Expert|link=Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler Secretary|link=Harriet Waler Formerly Jennifer Lopez 2.jpg|Palmira Tiago Espionage Expert|link=Palmira Tiago Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis Second-in-Command and Espionage Expert|link=Sophia Katsopolis Attached Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi Rookie|link=Kioni Abasi Missions Charles Truman III *Location: Honolulu, Hawaii, United States Charles Truman III acquired a large supply of Type-7, using it to kidnap Rachel Hunt and Sophia Katsopolis. In Hawaii Charles also kidnapped Haley Leone and Jamie Mosley, but was tracked to a hideout. Team Alpha was almost completely incapacitated and would have been if not more inferference from Tucker Holmes. Truman was arrested and the name of his supplier was recovered. Truman remains in prison in Hawaii. Rajni Arora *Location: Los Angeles, California, United States Rajni Arora, former secretary to Julio Sanchez of the Paradise Foundation, controlled a large supply of Type-7 after her former employers went to jail. Rajni was secretly distributing it to wealthy clients like Charles Truman III using her law firm as a front. Tasia Spiro led the infultration of her firm and Team Alpha captured her supply of Type-7. Operation Bangkok Winter *Location: Bangkok, Thailand One of the team's first assignments with the ITEA, they tracked a Type-7 dealer named Arthit Penn to Bangkok where Malai Kasem assisted them in capturing the target. For her help Malai was tapped to join the agency, though it would be over a month before it would happen. Barry Finnegan *Location: Beverly Hills, California, United States Barry Finnegan, a lazy genius, purchased a Paradise Foundation Time-Stopper online and used it to invade Christine Huart's home. Tasia Spiro and Kioni Abasi responded, but it was Erika Stone that ensured Finnegan's capture. Mike Bailey *Location: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Mike Bailey, a truck driver, collected a large amount of Type-7 after the collapse of the Paradise Foundation and sold some to Talieya Antzas, who used it to attack Erika Stone. Mike Bailey was apprehended by Sophia, Colette, Jelena and Suzanna at his home in Vancouver. Ashley Tisdale *Location: Various Ashley Tisdale, one of the two inventors of Type-7, was attempting to get revenge for her losses. Various IT agents were attacked, resulting in Tasia Spiro arresting Tucker Holmes, but he was proven innocent and several more agents were captured or frozen. Sophia led the counter-attack but was ultimately too late, Ashley had already been captured by another force. Seth Greenberg *Location: Melbourne, Australia Seth Greenberg, a former member of the Paradise Foundation, opened a club called Onyx that featured women frozen by Type-7. Palmira Tiago led the team in capturing him and his supplier Eliot Baker. Ouroboros * Location: London, UK and New York, USA After the kidnapping of several ITEA agents including Colette Team Alpha was deployed to Waterloo Station the hope of capturing the Ouroboros agents behind it. The mission was a failure, Tasia being kidnapped and Jelena frozen by a Chrono Flash. Lucienne Christophe took temporary command of Alpha, Suzanna Ortiz remaining attached with several other agents who needed reassignment, and the team was the command unit during the raid against Ouroboros in New York. Paris Show-Off * Location: Paris, France Due to the fact that the Paradise Foundation had kidnapped models at the previous Paris Show-off Team Alpha was sent to provide extra security, lest such an attack happen again. No incidents occurred during the mission and seemed clear to some that Alpha was only sent to ensure the safety of Angelita Castillo. Category:Teams Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA